Components of load control systems (e.g., lighting load control systems) may be configured to be controlled using remote control devices. For example, a load control device (e.g., a wireless dimmer switch) associated with a remote control device in a load control system may be configured to be controlled via commands communicated wirelessly between the remote control device and the load control device. To preserve the usable life of one or more batteries that power remote control devices, the remote control devices may be configured to enter a sleep state. For example, upon an expiration of an interval of time after a recent button press, the remote control devices may enter a sleep state where the remote control devices may use little or no power from the batteries.
Additionally, to enhance aesthetic appeal, such remote control devices may be configured with one or more capacitive touch controls. For example, in lieu of discrete mechanical buttons, the remote control devices may include a touch screen responsive to a touch control or gesture such as a finger tap by a user thereof.
However, capacitive touch controls may be nonresponsive when the remote control device is in the sleep state. To enable the remote control device to be awakened from the sleep state such that the capacitive controls may become responsive, a mechanical button may be provided on the remote control devices. For example, a remote control device (e.g., a smart phone) may include a button protruding from a housing thereof or on a surface thereof. When pressed, the button may be configured to awaken the remote control device from the sleep state such that the remote control device may be used to control the lighting load. Unfortunately, providing such a button to awaken the remote control devices with capacitive touch controls on the housing or a surface thereof may diminish the aesthetic appeal of the remote control devices.